The final voice
by Skovko
Summary: It's been two months since Dean and Darlina ran away together and everything's been going great between them. Dean should have known better. He should have known Sting wasn't willing to just let them run off and never come after her. (Sequel to "Thousand little voices".)


Dean placed a kiss on Darlina's neck before leaving her to continue stirring the pot while he walked out to find his ringing phone that he had left on the little table in the hall. Mickie's name flashed across the screen.

"Hey Mickie, what's up?" He asked.  
"I have a guy here," she answered.  
"Is he causing you trouble?" He asked.

Mickie ran a Bed and Breakfast and Dean had always said she could rely on him if she ever had problems with a costumer. It hadn't happened yet but he and Darlina had only been living in his cabin for two months. Two wonderful months. Everything between them was perfect.

"He says he knows you," she said.

Dread started to worm its way into his soul and he swallowed nervously.

"Who is it?" He asked.  
"His name is Sting," she answered.  
"Fuck!" He ran a hand down his face. "Have you told him where I live?"  
"No, he seems rather sketchy," she said.  
"Does anyone else know he's there?" He asked.  
"No," she answered.  
"Keep him there. Don't let anyone see him. I'm on my way," he said.

He hung up and ran to the bedroom. He still had Sting's gun. It was hidden under his underwear and he hadn't touched it since that day they arrived to the cabin. He had actually thought Sting would leave them alone so they could be happy. What a fool he had been. He grabbed the gun and hid it in the waistband of his jeans behind his back. Just as he looked back towards the door, she stood there.

"Chipmunk," he put on a fake smile.  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"It was Mickie. She needs help with some plumbing. I won't be long," he said.

He walked over to her and gave her a kiss. He had to get out of the house fast before she started questioning it any further. He got out in his car but as soon as he started the engine and the headlights lit up the darkness, he jumped back in his seat in surprise to find her standing right in front of the car. He rolled down the window and looked at her.

"Move, Darlina," he said.  
"You promised never to lie to me again!" She yelled. "You fucking promised, Dean!"  
"I'm not..." He couldn't finish that lie.  
"Why did you take the gun? Who was it on the phone?" She asked.  
"It was Mickie," he answered.

He opened the door and walked out to her.

"You promised, Dean," she said again.  
"I know, chipmunk," he felt defeated. "I'm sorry. Sting's at Mickie's place. He found us. I don't know how."

She looked at him for two seconds and then her facial expression turned into determination.

"I'm coming with you," she said.

She got into the passenger seat before he could even argue with her. He got into the driver's seat, gave her one look and nodded. He had never wanted her to even think about Sting again but he knew he couldn't keep her there on her own. Sting might know where they lived. It might all be a trap to get her on her own. She reached over and squeezed his hand.

"I'm not gonna let him hurt you again," he said. "That's a fucking promise."

They drove into town and straight to Mickie's house. She came out and met them by the front door.

"He's in the living room," she said.  
"Thanks," he kissed Darlina's cheek. "You go with Mickie, chipmunk. Don't leave her side no matter what."

He walked into the living room and was met with the only man he had ever felt the urge to kill.

"How did you find us?" He asked.  
"Hello to you too, Dean," Sting chuckled.  
"Tell me how the fuck you found us!" Dean gritted his teeth.  
"The day I went to your apartment, I put a tracker on your car before I entered. It died right as you drove into this town. I didn't know if you stayed here or if you were just passing through. I spent the last couple of months trying to find you but the trail was cold so I decided to come here and ask if people knew you. Lucky me that the first one I ran into did," Sting nodded towards the door. "Is she single?"  
"You don't fucking touch her!" Dean growled.  
"Maybe later tonight," Sting licked his lips.  
"Mickie's off fucking limit!" Dean screamed and jumped towards Sting.

Mickie and Darlina came running in 5 seconds later to find Sting passed out on the floor and Dean shaking his hand in pain.

"I knocked him out," he said before anyone could ask.

Darlina took a few steps forward and tilted her head.

"He looks so old," she said.  
"He is old," he walked over to her and took her in his arms. "You just never noticed because you saw him everyday."  
"Dean," Mickie walked over to them as well. "Is that who I think it is?"  
"Yes, it's him. It's that asshole who did those things to her," he answered. "I never thought about telling you his name. Gosh, I've been so stupid."  
"I never asked," Mickie cut him off. "We need a plan and we need it quick. Before he wakes up and calls in whatever friends he might have out there. No one from his circle can know you're here."  
"I don't want you to get blood on your hands," he said.  
"He was never here," she raised her hands. "I was baking cookies all night."  
"Chocolate oatmeal cookies?" Darlina looked at her.

Dean cracked a little smile and shook his head. Mickie had a hard time not smiling too no matter how absurd the moment was. Darlina was still way to innocent for this world even though she had come a long way.

"Sure, I'll go bake them right now. I'll come by tomorrow for lunch with them for you," Mickie said.  
"I'll take out the trash," Dean said.

He lifted Sting up from the floor and moved him out in his car. It was deadweight since Sting was still passed out but Dean was not about to wait for the other man to wake up.

"Stay here," he said to Darlina.  
"No!" She yelled.  
"I don't want you to come along. It's not gonna be a pretty sight. I'm gonna hurt him, Darlina, okay? I'm gonna hurt him real bad and you'll never be able to look at me the same way again," he said.  
"You don't get a choice!" She was still yelling. "If you leave without me, I won't be here when you come back. I'll leave on my own and I won't tell Mickie where. You'll never see me again."

He stared at her and he didn't doubt her words. He had never seen her like that before.

"Get in the car," he said.

When Sting came to hours later, he found himself bound to a tree. Dean was standing in front of him with a flashlight and his gun and with Darlina next to him.

"Welcome back," Dean smirked.  
"You're not gonna kill me," Sting tried yanking at his binds. "You don't have it in you."  
"I didn't until I met you and Darlina but love changes a person. There's not a damn thing I won't do to keep her safe," Dean said.  
"Love!" Sting snorted. "It's been two months, Dean! Have you noticed she hasn't gotten her period yet?"

Dean wavered a bit, looking at her first but she didn't seem to understand, and then looking back at Sting.

"What did you do to her?" He asked.  
"We took care of that at a very young age. We couldn't have her figure out anything about her sex. You got in the fucking way of that," Sting said.  
"I like sex," she chimed in.

Dean chuckled a bit as he hooked an arm around her neck and pulled her in to kiss her temple. He turned his attention back to Sting a second later.

"She can't give you a family. What are you gonna do when the need for kids get too strong?" Sting asked.  
"We'll adopt," Dean answered dryly.  
"How? She doesn't exist. You can't even marry her," Sting started laughing. "You're gonna toss her aside and find a real woman. Better give her back to me. I can take care of her."  
"I don't think so," Dean said. "And who says I need kids? Who even says I want kids? She's enough for me."  
"We can adopt a dog," she said.

Again Dean chuckled. That innocense always surprised him and it always made him love her even more.

"That's a great idea, chipmunk," he said.  
"A small dog. Is that okay?" She asked.  
"Any dog you want. We can drive to the shelter tomorrow if you like," he said.  
"Really?" Her smile lit up the night.  
"Yeah, really," he pecked her lips. "We're getting a dog, chipmunk."

She looked so happy and that made him happy too. She really was all he needed. Her and apparently a dog too. He liked that idea. Dogs were loving animals.

"Now, back to you," he looked at Sting again.  
"Wait, I wanna say something," she said.

She took a few steps forward and placed herself between Dean and Sting. Dean kept the flashlight up so Sting could see her in the darkness.

"Last time you asked me if I still hear the voices inside my head," she said.

Dean swallowed. They had never addressed that and suddenly he feared what she was gonna say.

"I only hear one voice in my head," she continued. "My own."

Dean's fears turned to relief. She had gotten so far in two months and here she was telling her so called father what was on her mind.

"I decide what to do! I make the calls! It's my life and you had no right doing what you did!" She yelled.  
"Easy," Dean stepped up next to her. "Don't give him the pleasure of seeing you angry."  
"But I am angry!" She yelled. "You're not my father! You're just a nobody! And now Dean's gonna make sure you're never gonna hurt anyone again!"

Dean pulled her behind him and raised the gun.

"Your mother is still alive!" Sting yelled.

A few seconds of silence until she peeked her head out from behind Dean's back.

"Your mother is still alive. And your father," Sting smirked at Dean.  
"I know. Dean told me. I know everything, _Sting_. Dean doesn't lie to me," she said.

It was Dean's turn to smirk while Sting's face fell back in fear.

"You can't fucking kill me!" Sting whimpered.  
"You dug your own grave," Dean said. "figuratively. I dug the actual one you'll be going in soon."  
"No, wait, you can't..." Sting started.

He was cut off by one single gun shot. The bullet went straight into his forehead.

"Don't look," Dean tried shielding her.  
"I wanna see," she pushed her way out of his arms. "Wow, he's really dead. Have you ever killed anyone before?"  
"No," Dean felt numb.  
"It didn't make you feel good," she smiled despite her choice of words.

Her fingers landed on his stomach, playing a bit with the fabric of his shirt before running around his sides to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her and felt the sudden numbness disappear as fast as it had arrived. He was overwhelmed with how much he loved her. He leaned down to kiss her no matter how absurd it was to be kissing her in front of a dead body.

"I fucking love you, chipmunk," he still held her close. "You make me feel good."  
"I love you too, Dean," she said.  
"I gotta bury the body," he said.

He walked over to Sting, untied him and dragged him to the grave he had dug. Soon the body disappeared down into it and Dean started covering him with dirt.

"No one's ever gonna find him out here. No one goes into the forest this deep," he said.  
"Mickie's bringing cookies tomorrow," she said. "I like her cookies."  
"I told you you would," he winked. "Cookies. Yep, I can surely go for a sugar rush after this night."


End file.
